Pokémon Mundo Misterioso - La desaparición de Wigglytuff
by NeroDemon
Summary: Todo empieza una mañana, en el pokégremio de Exploradores, donde había desaparecido Wigglytuff. Todo esto comportará a nuestros protagonistas ir a la mayor aventura de toda su vida.


Un día como otro cualquiera, en el Pokegrémio de exploradores…

Chatot: Bien, es casi la hora de la reunión matutina. ¡Gran Bluff! ¡Voy a entrar!

*ÑIEEEEC*

Chatot: ¡CRUAAAAC! ¡¿Gran Bluff?! ¡Gran Bluff! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Chatot desesperado corrió por todo el Pokegrémio, mientras gritaba desesperado.

Chatot: ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡El Gran Bluff ha DESAPARECIDO!

Chatot entró en la habitación de Loudred.

Chatot: ¡Loudred! ¡Ayúdame!

Loudred: ¿Eh…?

Chatot: ¡DESPIERTA!

Loudred: ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Chatot: ¡Quiero que me ayudes a comunicar a todo el mundo que se reúna inmediatamente!

Loudred: A las órdenes…

Todos los miembros del Pokegrémio fueron avisados y se reunieron.

Corpish: ¡Ay ay ay! ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Chimencho: ¿Por qué nos habrán reunido con tanta urgencia?

Dugtrio: Esta intriga va a acabar con nosotros.

Croagunk: Je je je…

Digglet: ¡Mirad! ¡Han venido Vent y Munchlax!

Munchlax: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Vent: (Que raros parecen todos… ¿Qué le pasa a Chatot?)

Chatot: Veo que ya estáis todos, Vent y Munchlax, gracias por venir.

Munchlax: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chatot: Queridos miembros del Pokegrémio… Wigglytuff… El Gran Bluff… ¡HA DESAPARECIDO!

Todos: ¡¿EEH?!

Sunflora: ¡Jo! ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Dónde habrá ido?

Bidoof: Esto me pone los pelos de punta… ¡Sí, señor!

Vent: (El Gran Bluff…)

Corpish: ¡Ay ay ay!

Munchlax: ¿Que debe haber ocurrido?

Dugtrio: ¡Uf! ¡Esa historia nos ha dejado helados!

Digglet: Papá… ¿Dónde está el Gran Bluff?

Croagunk: Je je je… ¿Que pasa aquí?

Chatot: ¡ALTO!

Todos: …

Chatot: ¡Un poco de calma! ¡Debemos empezar a buscar ya!

Vent: (Aunque Chatot parezca calmado… Está muy nervioso…)

Munchlax: ¡Chatot! ¿Dónde buscamos?

Chatot: Bueno, a vosotros dos, tenía pensado mandaros a la Tierra Oculta, pero como solo vosotros dos junto a Grovyle podíais entrar… El Gran Bluff no puede haber ido allí.

Munchlax: Es verdad…

Vent: (Grovyle… Ojalá pudieses ayudarnos en este momento… Ojalá no hubieses desaparecido…)

N/a (Nota/autor): Como muchos ya sabréis Grovyle no desapareció.

Chatot: Tenemos que avisar a todos los equipos de rescate. No avisaremos al Equipo WAD. Avisaremos hasta los que no sean equipos de rescate. Ursaring y Ursaring, Vigoroth, El Equipo Felicidad, El Equipo Poochyena, ¡incluso al Equipo Carisma y al Equipo As!

Bidoof: ¿Esos son todos? ¡Creo que no! ¡No, señor!

Chatot: ¿A quién me dejo?

Sunflora: ¡Jo! ¡Qué fuerte que no te acuerdes! ¡El Equipo Slytherin!

Munchlax: ¿Cómo? ¿El Equipo X'S?

Vent: (¿Quién será ese equipo?)

Chatot: Si, el Equipo Slytherin es un equipo formado por un líder: Un Squirtle hembra llamado Merope, y su acompañante: Un Chimchar Macho llamado Harry.

Munchlax: ¿Son miembros del Pokegrémio?

Chatot: Sí, pero un día por la mañana…

Chatot: Bien, tengo que avisar al Equipo X'S para una misión…

Chatot entró a la habitación…

Chatot: ¡CRUAAAAAC! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁIS?!

Munchlax: ¿Cómo? ¿No habrían salido a algún sitio?

Chatot: No volvieron nunca más.

Munchlax: Ups.

Vent: (Eso se parece un montón a lo que está pasando ahora…)

Chatot: Se supone que se quedaron atrapados en algún sitio… En una montaña o algo así.

Munchlax: ¿Una montaña? Oye Vent, ¿recuerdas aquellos dos Pokémon que vimos cuando fuimos a Aldea Shaymin?

Vent: (¡Es verdad!)

Vent: (¿Quiénes serán esos dos?)

Chimchar: ¡Cuidado por donde vais!

Munchlax: ¡No me provoques!

Chimchar & Munchlax: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Squirtle: Anda, ¡vámonos! ¡No merece la pena seguir peleando contra estos dos payasos!

Vent: (¿PAYASOS?)

*FLAAAAASH*

Squirtle: ¡Cuidado!

*BOOOM*

Chimchar: ¡Estas me las pagarás!

Munchlax: ¡Cuando quieras!

Chatot: ¡CRUAAAAC! ¡¿Los visteis?!

Vent: Si…

Chatot: ¡CRUAAAC! CRUAAAAAC!

Bidoof: ¡Oye Chatot! ¡Tranquilízate!

Chatot: ¡¿Donde?! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁN?!

Vent: Pues… Creo que están en el Monte Mistral.

Chatot: ¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

Vent: Verás… Cuando nos los encontramos…

Chimchar: Me las pagarás…

Squirtle: ¡Toma puñetazo!

*PUM*

Munchlax: ¡VENT!

Squirtle: ¡ADIÓS!

Vent: (Aaau…)

*PWWWON*

Vent: (¿Qué…?)

*PWWWON*

Vent: (La Percepción de Cronos…)

*FIUUUUU CLINC*

Chimchar: ¿Por dónde se sale de aquí?

Squirtle: No se… Estamos atrapados…

*PIUN*

Vent: (¡El Monte Mistral!)

Munchlax: ¡Vent! La Percepción de Cronos, ¿verdad?

Vent le contó lo que vio.

Chatot: ¿La Percepción de Cronos?

Vent: Así es…

Chatot: ¡AL MONTE MISTRAL!

Vent: (Ni que fuese el líder de un equipo de rescate de Rango Experto como yo…)

Chatot: ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo?

Vent: No, nada, nada.

Vent & Munchlax: ¡Equipo RESCATADOR! ¡En marcha!

El Equipo RESCATADOR partió hacia el monte mistral, junto con el resto del Pokégremio.

Cuando llegaron allí…

Chimchar: ¿Por dónde se sale de aquí?

Squirtle: No se… Estamos atrapados…

Chatot: ¡EQUIPO X'S!

Squirtle: ¡CHATOT!

Chimchar: ¡CHATOT! ¡AMIGOS DEL POKÉGREMIO! Ah, y vosotros dos también…

Munchlax: Cómo que "Ah, ¿y vosotros dos también"? Somos los que os han encontrado, sino fuera por nosotros no os habrían encontrado.

Vent: (Vaya cara más dura tienen esos dos)

Squirtle: Oye, ¿y tú que estás pensando tan tranquilo?

Vent: Nada, no te metas donde no te llaman.

Chimchar: Todavía me pregunto por qué no os hemos roto la cara a ataques.

Munchlax: No tenéis suficiente fuerza para enfrentaros a nosotros.

Vent: Eso es lo que te crees tú.

Squirtle: No te hagas el chulito.

Vent: ¿Quién se hace el chulito aquí?

Chatot: ¿Por qué os peleáis?

Chimchar: No te metas, Chatot.

Chatot: Merope, Harry, vosotros no me decís que me calle.

Merope (Squirtle): Chatot, por favor, no te metas, es asunto nuestro.

Chatot: Pero…

Harry (Chimchar): Chatot, por favor.

Chatot: De acuerdo.

Munchlax: Creo que no nos hemos presentado por nombres.

Chatot: Munchlax, Vent, ese Squirtle se llama Merope y su acompañante un Chimchar se llama Harry, son el Equipo Slytherin. Merope, Harry, este de aquí es Munchlax y este de aquí es Vent, son el Equipo RESCATADOR.

Harry: ¿Y a mí qué?

Merope: Harry, deja de ser irrespetuoso.

Chatot: Eso solo lo digo yo…

Vent: (Madre mía, vaya lío…)

Munchlax: ¡Tenemos que empezar a buscar ya! ¿Qué queréis? ¿Que el Gran Bluff acabe mal parado?

Chatot: ¡Es verdad! Venga, ¡vamos a buscarle!

Todo el Pokégremio volvió y se pusieron a planificar donde iba a ir cada uno a buscar.

Chatot: Equipo X'S, ¡al Lago Valor! Sunflora, Loudred y Chimencho, al Monte Trueno! Croagunk, Corpish, Dugtrio y Digglet, a la Cumbre del Cielo!

Vent: ¿Y nosotros?

Chatot: Equipo RESCATADOR… Venid conmigo un momento.

Bidoof: Oye, ¡Chatot! ¿Y yo? ¿Tengo que ir solo? ¡No me gusta nada! ¡No, señor!

Chatot: Bidoof… Espera un momento, cuando acabe de hablar con el Equipo RESCATADOR hablaremos nosotros.

Chatot y el Equipo RESCATADOR entraron al despacho de Wigglytuff.

Chatot: A ver… Vent, Munchlax… Vosotros sois los más eficaces del Pokégremio. Tengo pensado mandaros a un Territorio Misterioso que acabo de descubrir…

Munchlax: ¿Y cuál es?

Chatot: Es el territorio más peligroso que ha existido hasta ahora.

Vent: ¿Cómo se llama?

Chatot: Es la Cueva Craymel.

Vent: ¿La Cueva Craymel? ¿Es esa cueva a la que se llega cruzando el Puente de Luz que hay en la cumbre del Monte Mistral?

Chatot: Exacto. Incluso cruzar el Puente de Luz es bastante arriesgado.

Munchlax: ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros! Somos los mejores, como tú has dicho, ¿no? Pues...

Vent & Munchlax: ¡Equipo RESCATADOR! ¡En marcha!

Chatot: ¡Bidoof! ¡Ven! Ah, ¡Vent! Munchlax! ¡Esperad un momento aquí fuera!

Vent: Vale.

Bidoof entró.

Bidoof: ¿Que ocurre, Chatot? ¿Por qué no me has dicho donde tengo que ir? ¡¿Y por qué yo solo?!

Chatot: ¡Tranquilízate!

Bidoof: ¡Si, señor!

Chatot: Veamos... Tú, la última vez que fuiste a una expedición acompañado, ¿cuándo fue?

Bidoof: En la Cueva Aguamar, por todo el Pokégremio. Y la otra vez en el Lago Valor, con el Equipo RESCATADOR.

Chatot: Bien...

Cuando Bidoof salió...

Munchlax: Bueno, Chatot. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

Chatot: Si, y Bidoof irá con vosotros.

Vent, Munchlax & Bidoof: ¡¿Cómo?!

Chatot: ¿No queréis?

Vent: ¡Claro que sí!

Bidoof: ¡Que ilusión!

Munchlax: Cuidado que no le pase nada, ese territorio es muy duro, ¿no?

Bidoof: ¡Oye! ¡No me tomes por un debilucho! ¡Que no lo soy! ¡No, señor!

Munchlax: Lo siento. Era broma.

Vent: (Seguro...)

Chatot: ¡Venga! ¡Partid!

Vent, Munchlax & Bidoof: ¡Equipo RESCATADOR! ¡En marcha!

El Equipo RESCATADOR acompañado de Bidoof partió hacia el monte Mistral.

En el Puente de Luz...

Vent: Creo que Chatot dice que cruzar esto es peligroso, pero solo por marearse, porque solo te tienes que poner encima de la plataforma para tele transportarte...

Munchlax: ¡Venga... Adelante!

*PIUUUUUUUUUUN*

Mientras, en las profundidades de la Cueva Craymel, en un sitio donde no llega la luz del día, donde no hay vida...

Wigglytuff: ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito...!

?: Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Tú no te escaparás de aquí... NUNCA!

Wigglytuff: ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

?: Quiero esa magia que tienes dentro de ti...

Wigglytuff: ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta Cueva Craymel?

?: Bingo. Necesito el poder de Hechicero Craymel que llevas...

Wigglytuff: ¿Yo?

?: No, yo. ¡PUES CLARO ZOPENCO!

Volviendo a la entrada...

Vent: Bien, ya estamos aquí...

Bidoof: ¡Adelante!

Unos metros más adelante...

Vent: ¿Y esta puerta?

Munchlax: ¿Cómo se abre?

Vent empujó la puerta, pero no se abrió.

Vent: Hum...

*PWWWOM*

*PWWWON*

*FIUUUUU CLINC*

************************************************************?: Otevřete si na síly Nejvyššího Craymels!

*PIUN*

Vent: O sea... Que...

Munchlax: ¿Qué pasa, Vent?

Vent: ¡Otevřete si na síly Nejvyššího Craymels!

*ÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC*

Bidoof: ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! ¡Sí, señor!

Munchlax: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Vent: Tocando la puerta.

Munchlax: Entiendo. ¿Y cómo te has podido acordar de todo? Con lo difícil que es decir eso.

Vent: No lo sé. Tengo muy buena memoria.

Munchlax: ¡Venga, vamos!

Vent: ¡Sí!

El Equipo RESCATADOR se adentró en el territorio. Cuando iban por el piso -15...

Munchlax: ¡Oh, no!

Vent: ¡Es un nido de monstruos!

Aparecieron un montón de Pokémon: 3 Golem, 4 Ónix y 1 Blaziken.

Vent: ¡Sablazo!

*FLAAAASH*

Vent: 3 menos!

Munchlax: ¡Rayo!

*RAAAAAAAAAANG*

Munchlax: ¡Bien! ¡Ya hay 4 menos!

Blaziken: ¡Patada Ígnea!

*FLUAAAAAAAAAAAAM*

Vent: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Munchlax: ¡VENT!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Munchlax: ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Me comeré esta semilla rapidez!

*PIIIIUN*

Munchlax: ¡Trueno!

*RAAAAAAAAAANG*

Munchlax: ¡Bola Sombra!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAM*

Blaziken: ¡Gaah! ¡Lanzallamas!

Munchlax: ¡Lanzallamas!

*FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH*

Munchlax: Yo también lo sé usar...

Vent: ¡Ugh... Onda Certera!

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

Vent: ¡AH!

*BAUUUUUUUUM*

Blaziken: ...

Vent: Acabado.

Vent se comió una Baya Aranja y prosiguieron con su camino.

Llegaron al Claro Craymel, donde descansaron junto a la roca de Kangaskhan.

Vent: Esta es la aventura más complicada hasta ahora.

Munchlax: Venga, sigamos.

Iban por el Pináculo Craymel. Y cuando bajaron un piso más...

Munchlax: Esta es la parte más profunda del territorio.

Vent: (Aquí no hay nadie...)

De repente...

*FLASH*

Vent & Munchlax: ¡AH!

Vent: (¡Un Agujero Temporal!)

Munchlax: ¿Que hace aquí un agujero temporal?

*FIIIIIIIIIIIUN*

Una sombra salió del agujero temporal...

?: Qué hago yo aquí?

Vent: (N… No puede ser... Es... Es...)

Munchlax: ¡Darkrai!

Darkrai: ¡Vent y Munchlax!

Munchlax: ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Darkrai: ¡Yo me pregunto lo mismo! Pero bueno... ¡Me vengaré de vosotros, y sumiré este mundo en la oscuridad!

Se oscureció el entorno y de repente estaban rodeados de Pokémon malvados.

Vent: (¡Otra vez!)

Munchlax: ¡Eres un tramposo y un cobarde!

Darkrai: Esta vez no tenéis a Cresselia para que os proteja...

Munchlax: ¡Nos bastamos nosotros solos contra ti!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Darkrai: ¡Atacad!

Vent: ¡Toma una Sem Sueño!

Darkrai: ¡No! ¡Como la última vez!

Darkrai se comió la Sem. Sueño y...

Darkrai: No me pasa nada.

Vent: ¡No! ¡Era una Sem Sumerno!

Darkrai: ¡JUA JUA JUA! ¡QUE PAYASO!

Vent: ¡Onda Certera!

Darkrai: ¡No! ¡Es muy eficaz contra mí!

Vent: ¡Ah!

*BOUUUUUUUUM*

Darkrai: Has estado entrenando... Pero... Esto no volverá a ocurrir... Me haré mucho más fuerte... ¡Y conseguiré acabar con vosotros!

Munchlax: ¡Que se escapa por el Agujero!

Vent: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

*CRASH*

Munchlax: ¡Te has cargado el agujero!

Vent: Uf... Uf... Uf... Hecho.

Bidoof: ¿Ya se ha ido?

Munchlax: ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Bidoof: Estaba escondido.

Vent: (Nunca cambiará.)

Munchlax: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Bidoof: ¿Tenemos que volver?

Vent: (¿Hum... ahí hay un diamante? Voy a ver...)

Munchlax: ¡Vent! ¿Dónde vas?

Vent cogió el diamante.

Vent: (Es un diamante muy bonito.)

*PWWWON*

*PWWWON*

*FIUUUUU CLINC*

?: Skryté Triforce... Osvobozenecká!

*BROUUUUUUUUUUUUM*

*PIUN*

Vent: Ajá... Bien...

Munchlax: Venga, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Vent: ¡Skryté Triforce... Osvobozenecká!

*BROUUUUUUUUUUUUM*

Bidoof: Esto ya me da miedo...

Munchlax: Bueno, sigamos.

Cuando entraron por ese agujero... Se encontraron en un sitio lleno de oro, plata, platino, y demás metales caros.

Vent: ¡Vaya!

Munchlax: ¡Increíble!

A lo lejos, se oyó una voz.

?: _Socorro!_

Bidoof: ¡¿Que ha sido eso?!

Munchlax: ¡Vamos a ver!

El Equipo RESCATADOR fue corriendo y...

Vent, Munchlax & Bidoof: ¡WIGGLYTUFF!

Wigglytuff: ¡Amigos! ¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme!

?: Vaya, vaya. Veo que hay alguien que no sabe que no debe meterse donde no le llaman.

Munchlax: ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Muéstrate!

?: Eso quieres...? Pues... ¡Aquí estoy!

Un Pokémon apareció de golpe y...

Vent: ¡¿Quién eres?!

Raydongre: ¡Mi nombre es Raydongre! ¡Soy el resultado de una fusión entre Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre!

Munchlax: No... ¡No puede ser!

Vent: ¡Suelta a Wigglytuff! ¡PUÑO CERTERO!

*PUUUUUUUM*

Raydongre: ¡AAAAAAH!

*FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH*

Bidoof: ¡Su aspecto ha cambiado completamente!

Raydongre (?): Vale... Habéis descubierto mi disfraz... Pero ahora... ¡No pienso dejar que me venzáis! ¡Mi verdadero nombre es Arceus!

Vent: ¡¿ARCEUS?!

Munchlax: ¿Qué pasa?

Vent: ¡Es el Pokémon que creó el espacio, y que creó a todos los Pokémon!

Wigglytuff: ¡Exacto! ¡Y ahora que ha creado todo esto, quiere deshacerse de todo!

Bidoof: ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no está nada bien! ¡No, señor!

Arceus: ¡Los Pokémon hicieron que mi entrenador muriese!

Munchlax: ¿Tu entrenador?

Arceus: ¡Sí! Ahora... ¡Lo pagaréis!

*FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH*

Munchlax: ¡Pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso!

Arceus: ¡Me da igual! ¡Distorsión!

Munchlax: ¡AH! ¡Bola Sombra!

Vent: ¡Onda Certera!

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

Munchlax: ¡Aguanta!

Arceus: ¡Se acabó... Sentencia!

Bidoof: ¡Cabezahierro!

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUM*

Arceus: ¡AH!

Todos: ¡Ahora!

Bidoof: ¡Mordisco!

*TCHAC*

Wigglytuff: ¡Gracias por librarme, Bidoof!

Vent & Munchlax: ¡Equipo RESCATADOR! ¡En marcha!

*RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG*

Arceus: Aaaaaah...

Wigglytuff: ¡Mi turno!

Vent: ¡Adelante, Wigglytuff!

Wigglytuff: ¡Venga!

*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Arceus: ...

Vent: ¡Ganamos!

Arceus: No... ¡No me pienso rendir!

Wigglytuff: ¿Cómo es posible?

Arceus: Vosotros... ¡Los Pokémon... Matasteis a mi entrenador! ¡Vino desde el futuro para detener la parálisis del planeta y nunca volvió!

Bidoof: ¿Eh?

Vent: Pero...

Arceus: ¡Silencio! Nunca perdonaré esto...

Vent: ¡Espera!

Arceus: ¿Qué pasa?

Munchlax: Cuidado... Ten mucho cuidado...

Vent: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu entrenador?

Arceus: Mi entrenador se llamaba Vent.

Todos: ¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

Vent: ¡Pero si Vent soy yo!

Arceus: ¿Cómo? No... ¡No puede ser! ¡Debes de ser otro Vent! ¡Mi entrenador... era un ser humano!

Vent: ¡Yo antes era un ser humano!

Arceus: No puede ser... ¡Si fuese así... Seguro que pasaría algo si hiciese esto!

Arceus tocó a Vent y...

Vent: ¿Eh?

*PWWWON*

Vent: Otra vez...

*PWWWON*

Vent: ...

*FIUUUUU CLINC*

Se veía a Arceus y a Vent frente a él.

Vent: Ahí estás... No te escaparás esta vez...

Vent sacó una Máster Ball.

Vent: ¡Grovyle! ¡Lánzale Hoja Aguda!

Grovyle: ¡AAAAAH!

Arceus: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAA!

Vent: ¡Ahora!

Vent lanzó la Máster Ball, y capturó a Arceus.

Vent: Tanto tiempo... Y ahora por fin lo he capturado...

*PIUN*

Vent: Arceus... Yo soy tu entrenador...

Arceus: ¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro?!

Vent: Porque... Acabo de verlo a través de la Percepción de Cronos...

Arceus: No...

Vent: Si no te lo crees... Aquí tengo una prueba...

Vent hizo aparecer una Máster Ball en su mano.

Arceus: Vent...

Munchlax: ¿Cómo es posible?

Harry: Bueno, ya está todo solucionado. Volvamos.

Merope: Venga, vámonos.

Todos llegaron al Pokégremio y...

Arceus: Vent, ¿puedo unirme al Equipo RESCATADOR?

Vent: ¡Claro! ¡Será un placer!

Munchlax: Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir que estamos muy cansados.

Arceus: Venga, adiós.

Vent: Adiós.

Pokégremio: ¡Vent, Munchlax!

Vent: ¿Que pasa?

Wigglytuff: ¡Os tengo que agradecer que me hayáis salvado la vida!

Munchlax: Oh, no ha sido nada. Era nuestro deber.

Chatot: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

Vent: De nada.

Vent & Munchlax: ¡Hasta mañana!

Pokégremio: ¡Adiós, Equipo RESCATADOR!

Wigglytuff volvió al Pokégremio de Exploradores, y todo volvió a ser como antes.


End file.
